


The Newcomer

by Sven_Wolfstrom92



Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Interviews, Jealousy, M/M, Porn With Plot, Randomness, Sexual Tension, Smut, Talk Shows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:51:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sven_Wolfstrom92/pseuds/Sven_Wolfstrom92
Summary: Wilford falls head over heals in love with Ethan's dark side, Cranky... Dark get's jealous





	The Newcomer

**Author's Note:**

> Just to give you an idea - Cranky has yellow eyes and usually looks pretty tired; dark circles, bloodshot eyes, etc. He wears pajama bottoms, baggy shirts, and house shoes. He's not as violent or blood thirsty as the other personas, he's just sorta there... He is as his namesake states - Cranky.

“Hey, Cranky…”

“No.”

“But you didn’t even know what I was going to ask,” Wilford pouted.

Cranky heaved an exasperated sigh and looked up from the game he was currently playing on his DS; his brilliant yellow eyes reflecting his annoyance,

“What do you want, Will?”

“I want to interview you for a segment of my new show,” Wilford happily informed him, “Can I? Pwetty pwease?”

“No,” Cranky returned to his game.

Wilford huffed and tried again,

“Pwease? I promise to leave you alone if you humor me.”

“Fine,” Cranky reluctantly caved, “After I beat this level, though.”

“But of course,” Wilford grinned, “I can be patient when I have to be.”


End file.
